Love Me Right
by QwertAT
Summary: Appa,eomma,,, keluargaku,,, jangan tinggalkan aku,,, hiduplah dengan bahagia seperti layaknya keluarga. kumohon tetaplah bersama,walau ada masalah hadapilah dengan baik,jangan melibatkan kami yang tidak tahu apa-apa. aku lelah appa,,,jangan seperti ini,,,aku mohon. FF Super Junior and EXO.
1. Chapter 1

**Love Me Right**

 **Cast: all members Super Junior and EXO**

 **Genre: hurt/camfort,family,friendship,brothership,**

 **Story By: uchihasekarada3**

 **Warning: aneh, typo, asli pikiran saya, kalo ada yang salah dan cerita yang hampir sama mohon maklum.**

 **Silahkan baca…..**

Di pagi hari yang cerah,,,, di hari sabtu,ini adalah hari libur. Memang hari sabtu dan minggu adalah hari libur,tidak seperti kota kebanyakannya. Banyak orang yang sibuk di hari libur ini, tapi banyak juga yang mengabiskan waktu liburnya untuk jalan-jalan atau olah raga,, seperti yang dilakukan Namja yang masih menduduki kelas SMA ini dan memiliki tinggi kira-kira 190 meter ini.

Ia bernama Park Chanyeol. Dengan celana training nya, sepatu sport,dan jaket untuk olah raga seperti orang kebanyakkan, juga sebuah earphone yang setia terpasang ditelinganya. Ia berjalan seperti tidak berniat olah raga, ia hanya berjalan santai sambil menikmati kawasan perumahan elitnya ini.

Namun tiba-tiba ia marasakan getaran di saku celana trainingnya. Sebuah pesan ia terima dari nomer yang tak dikenalnya,

 _Kata bibi, kamu tidak ada di rumah,,, kamu dimana? Eomma hari ini datang sayang. Udah sarapan? Makan dulu,,, jika sempat pulanglah dan makan bersama Eomma._

Ya,,, pesan itu dari Eommanya. Namun tidak direspon oleh Chanyeol, Chanyeol hanya memasukkan kembali smartphonnya dalam celana trainingnya dan kembali berjalan tak peduli dengan pesan yang baru ia terimanya itu.

''Eomma? Eomma yang mana?" guman Chanyeol sambil berjalan dan memandang aspal,semakin lama tatapannya semakin meredup,dan air mata telah bekumpul di pelupuk matanya.

Sudah 1 jam Chanyeol berjalan mengelilingi perumahan yang ia tempati, sekarang ia sudah tidak berada dalam kawasan perumahannya lagi melainkan berada di sebuah kampung sebelah perumahan. Chanyeol melirik jam tangan hitam miliknya yang menunjukkan pukul 08.20 menit, sudah banyak orang yang keluar untuk berolah raga atau beraktivitas lainnya. Namun Chanyeol masih jalan dengan mata yang masih menatap ke aspal, kini ia sudah tidak menikmati lagu yang ada pada earphonnya,ia sudah dipenuhi oleh pemikiran-pemikiran yang menguras waktu tidurnya selama dua bulan.

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menabrak tubuhnya dari belakang, membuat tubuh Chanyeol terhuyung dan terjatuh.

''mianhe,,,,, aku tidak sengaja,,, mianhe…." Ucap namja yang lebih pendek darinya yang memiliki mata bulat seperti mata burung hantu sambil terus berlari.

Chanyeol tidak peduli. Ia hanya bangkit,membersihkan bagian yang kotor dan mulai berjalan kembali. Tak lama ada seseorang yang berteriak di belakangnya,sangat keras.

''kembali kau! Kau harus mencuci sepatumu Kyungsoo…..'' ucap orang yang sama pendeknya dengan yang tadi juga yang tak dikenal Chanyeol dan menyalip Chanyeol dengan lincahnya. Chanyeol hanya mengerutkan dahinya binggung. Dan tak lama kemudian ada yang ikut berteriak juga dari belakang.

" hei…. Kalian mau kemana? Kembalilah… cepattt….'' Ucap orang yang di belakang Chanyeol. Namun tidak ikut berlari mengejar.

.

.

Chanyeol tidak memperdulikannya,ia berjalan dengan malasnya menuju rumahnya. Dan teriakan kembali ia dengar,walau ia memakai earphone tapi suara teriakan itu begitu terdengar.

''aaaahhhh… hyung…. Udah…. Kyungsoo udah capek….'' Ucap namja yang menabrak Chanyeol tadi dan sudah membungkuk menahan berat badannya di dekat Chanyeol. Tak lama yang menyalip Chanyeol muncul dan langsung menarik telinga yang menabrak Chanyeol tadi.

''makanya…. Cuci sepatumu…. Kajja,,, kita pulang'' ucapnya. Chanyeol hanya menatap mereka sambil berjalan.

''appo…ahhh,,,, ga mau hyung…''ucap namja bermata bulat.

''wae?'' tanya namja yang memiliki suara teriakan yang tinggi.

''ga mau!'' ucap namja bermata bulat dan langsung melarikan diri dari hyungnya itu. Ia lari tak tentu arah dan manabrak Chanyeol lagi dan jatuh bersamaan.

''appo,,,,'' keluh Chanyeol.

''appoyo,,,'' ucap namja bermata bulat.

''hahahaha…. Makanya jangan durhaka ke hyung mu,,,, dapet karmanyakan? Puas dapet malu hah?'' ucap namja yang menyalip Chanyeol tadi sambil tertawa,tak peduli disitu ada Chanyeol(orang yang tak di kenalnya).

''ugh,,, sakit hyung,,,,,. Hyung lihat,,, dia mimisan!''ucap namja bermata bulat histeris melihat Chanyeol mimisan.

''aigo,,,,, benar,,,,,. Ini,ini,,, tissue..''ucap namja yang di panggil hyung itu sambil menyondorkan tissue berukuran kecil yang selalu ia bawa pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol menyentuh ujung hidungnya dan benar saja,,, ia mimisan. Chanyeol langsung mengambil tissue yang disondorkan namja yang dilihat-lihat memiliki mata yang sipit itu.

''hyung ayo jangan di tengah jalan. Kita kepinggir saja..'' ucap namja bermata bulat menarik tangan Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengikutinya dan kini mereka bertiga duduk di trotoar.

Chanyeol masih sibuk menghapus cairan kental berwarna merah dari hidungnya,sambil sesekali mengambil tissuenya lagi dan mengusapnya lagi kehidungnya berharap segara selesai. Sementara kakak beradik itu hanya memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik Chanyeol dengan intens.

''jadi,,, nama hyung siapa?'' tanya namja bermata bulat penasaran.

'' Chanyeol…'' ucap Chanyeol yang masih sibuk menghilangkan cairan kental berwarna merah yang tak henti-hentinya.

''namanya Chanyeol hyung,,,'' ucap namja bermata bulat memberi tahu hyungnya yang duduk di sebelahnya.

'' hyung juga denger bocah….''ucap hyung bermata bulat sambil mencubit pipi sang Dongsaeng.

''auch,,,appo hyung!'' teriak namja bermata bulat.

''bodo amat..'' ucap hyung bermata bulat.

''sangking bodonya hyung ga bisa denger ya?'' tanya namja bermata bulat yang sepertinya memulai perdebatannya.

''berisik!'' ucap hyung bermata bulat.

''orang bodo…..orang bodo…..orang bodo….''ucap namja bermata bulat mengejek hyungnya.

''ya! Pabbo!''ucap hyung bermata bulat itu dan mulai menarik rambut sang dongsaengnya.

''hyung yang pabbo,,, bukan kyungsoo…''ucap namja yang sepertinya bernama kyungsoo itu sambil berusaha ikut menarik rambut hyungnya.

''hyung lebih lama hidup di dunia ini. Kau yang pabbo…'' jawab hyungnya itu.

''apa hubungannya sama hidup lebih lama di dunia ini hyung?"ucap namja barmata bulat.

''berisik.''ucap Chanyeol datar dan dingin. Kedua bersaudara itu terdiam masih seperti posisi yang mereka lakukan hanya saja seperti di pause.

''mianhe….'' Ucap namja bermata bulat.

''nama kalian siapa?" tanya Chanyeol yang penasaran juga dengan nama mereka sambil masih mengatasi mimisannya itu dan mencopot earphonenya dari telinganya dan memasukannya ke saku celana trainingnya.

''aku Kim Baekhyun sementara ini adikku Kim Kyungsoo'' ucap namja bermata sipit sambil tersenyum.

''anhyeong,,, Kim Kyung Soo imnida…'' ucap namja bermata bulat tersenyum. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk mengerti.

''masih mimisan?'' tanya namja bermata sipit yang bernama Baekhyun. Chanyeol hanya menganguk sambil membersihkan hidungnya.

''gimana kalo hyung ke rumah kita dulu? Mungkin hyung makan bubur jadi ga mimisan?''tawar Kyungsoo dengan mata berbinar penuh harapan.

''ga ada hubungannya bubur dengan mimisan anak kecil..''ucap Baekhyun mencubit hidung Kyungsoo dongsaengnya.

''hyung,,,! Sehari saja tidak menyentuh tubuh Kyungsoo bisa tidak sih?'' ucap Kyungsoo sebal sambil memegang hidungnya yang sudah memerah akibat cubitan hyungnya.

''tidak.'' Ucap Baekhyun santai.

''rumah kalian dimana?'' tanya Chanyeol penasaran.

''di sana!'' ucap Kyungsoo menunjuk ke arah kiri Chanyeol dengan semangat. Chanyeol melihat arah jalannya yang bertolak belakang dengan jalan ke arah rumahnya itu.

''baiklah,,,,,'' ucap Chanyeol sambil berdiri dan menutup hidung mancungnya dengan tissue karena mimisannya belum selesai juga.

''yess! Kajja hyung!'' ucap Kyungsoo ikut berdiri dan langsung menggandeng tangan besar Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah aneh Kyungsoo. Sementara Baekhyun hanya mengikuti mereka dari belakang.

''hyung….. Kyungsoo mau nanya boleh?'' tanya Kyungsoo penuh semangat sambil menatap Chanyeol.

''mwo?'' respon Chanyeol yang masih melihat-lihat keadaan sekitar yang kini bukan kawasan perumahannya.

''umur hyung berapa?'' tanya Kyungsoo.

''15 atau 16, hyung tidak ingat.'' Ucap Chanyeol.

''hyung ga tau hyung umur berapa?'' tanya Kyungsoo heran. Chanyeol pun hanya mengangguk.

''aneh. Hyung mau tahu Kyungsoo umurnya berapa?" ucap Kyungsoo penuh semangat.

''berapa memangnya?'' tanya Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo dengan penasaran.

''13 atau 14. Kyungsoo ga ngerti ngitung umur. Yang penting Kyungsoo sekolah di SM Junior High School kelas 9'' ucap Kyungsoo panjang lebar. Sementara Chanyeol hanya mengangguk.

''rumahnya masih jauh?'' tanya Chanyeol.

''enggak. Itu rumahnya warna abu-abu.'' Tunjuk Kyungsoo pada rumah berwarna abu-abu yang hanya mengikuti langkah Kyungsoo yang memasuki rumah itu.

''Kyungsoo pulang!'' teriak Kyungsoo semangat.

''dari tadi kemana saja?cepatlah keruang makan,sarapan. Setelah itu cuci sepatumu Kyungie'' terdengar suara namja dari belakang rumah.

'' ne, hyung ! hyung,,,, Kyungsoo bawa teman, dia ikut sarapan ya Hyung?'' ucap Kyungsoo tersenyum pada Chanyeol.

'' ada disana?'' tanya nya.

''ne hyung… Baekie disini..'' jawab Baekhyun tidak semangat. Kyungsoo menarik tangan Chanyeol dengan semangat ke arah dapur,Chanyeol hanya bisa mengikutinya yang masih memegang hidungnya dengan tissue karena mimisan.

''ayo, kita makan''ucap Kyungsoo yang sudah menduduki diri di kursi makan dan menyuruh Chanyeol duduk disebelahnya. Chanyeol pun menurutinya dengan anggukan.

''siapa namamu?'' tanya seorang Namja dengan celemek warna birunya dan membawa semangkuk besar sup kacang merah yang masih mengepul.

''Chanyeol imnida'' jawab Chanyeol dengan senyum tipis.

''oh,,,Chanyeol,,,. Ya sudah ayo kita sarapan.'' Ucapnya yang langsung menuangkan sup kacang merah ke mangkuk milik Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol.

''hyung, Yesung hyung dimana?" tanya Kyungsoo.

''ada. Baekhyun,tolong ajak Yesung hyung sarapan.'' Ucap namja yang sedang menuangkan sup kacang merah pada mangkuknya sendiri.

''ne.''ucap Baekhyun dengan malas.

''oh iya hyung….apa tidak ada bubur?'' tanya Kyungsoo dengan hyungnya itu.

''tidak ada, wae?''tanya namja yang disebut Kyungsoo hyung itu.

''ani. Aku ngajak temanku ini untuk makan bubur buatan hyung yang enak itu.''ucap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan sedih kearah sup kacang merah miliknya.

''gwenchana Kyungsoo. Hyung rasa ini juga enak.'' Ucap Chanyeol tidak mau merepotkan Kyungsoo.

''tidak hyung. Kyungsoo sudah janji pada hyung.'' Ucap Kyungsoo sedih.

'' gwenchana,,, lain kali hyung buat bubur itu dan ajaklah Chanyeol lagi.'' Ucap hyungnya Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum lembut. ''oh iya ngomong-ngomong Chanyeol kelas berapa?'' tambah hyungnya Kyungsoo.

''kelas 2 SM High School.'' Jawab Chanyeol tersenyum ramah.

''mwo? SM High School? Berarti hyung sekelas dengan Baekhyun hyung?'' ucap Kyungsoo kaget.

''ani, hyung ga kenal Baekhyun.''ucap Chanyeol.

''hidungmu kenapa Chanyeol?'' tanya hyungnya Kyungsoo dengan heran.

''mimisan hyung.'' Ucap Baekhyun yang baru turun dari tangga dan diikuti namja yang lebih tua darinya.

''mimisan?'' tanya namja yang dibelakang Baekhyun.

''ne hyung'' ucap Chanyeol salah tingkah.

''oh iya,,, hyung, aku lupa memperkenalkan hyungdeul ku. Yang ini namanya Ryeowook hyung'' ucap Kyungsoo sambil menunjuk namja yang dari tadi menyiapkan makanan. '' dan yang ini Yesung hyung'' lanjut Kyungsoo menunjuk namja yang dibelakang Baekhyun. Dan mereka memakan sarapan dengan nikmat.

.

.

Setelah sarapan Kyungsoo langsung bergegas mencuci sepatunya, Ryeowook pergi untuk urusan kuliahnya,semantara Yesung membantu membersihkan sepatu Kyungsoo sekalian mencuci sepatu miliknya. Jadilah di meja makan ini tinggal Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang saling menutup mulut. Sesekali Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol yang sedang sibuk dengan smartphonenya, sementara Chanyeol tidak menyadari jika Baekhyun terkadang meliriknya.

Baekhyun menjatuhkan dagunya pada meja makan bertanda ia sedang bosan tingkat akut,kedua tangannya memainkan gelas kaca di atas meja makan sambil menatap gelasnya. Terkadang Baekhyun harus melihat Chanyeol tiba-tiba karena Chanyeol terkadang menghela nafas dengan berat dan sesekali bersin. Kini Chanyeol sudah tidak mimisan lagi setelah dikompres dengan kain basah oleh Ryeowook di dahinya juga batang hidungnya.

''hattchi!'' bersin Chanyeol terdengar lagi membuat Baekhyun meliriknya dengan posisi yang tidak berubah.

Hening…..

''hattchi! Hattchi!'' bersin Chanyeol lagi membuat Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan bosan.

Hening…

''haaaahhh…'' helaan nafas berat Chanyeol terdengar. Membuat Baekhyun harus melihatnya lagi.

Hening…..

''Hattchi!''bersin Chanyeol lagi. Chanyeol hanya mengusap hidungnya dan fokus pada smartphonenya lagi.

'' kau ini sedang apa sih?'' tanya Baekhyun penasaran juga.

'' tidak sedang apa-apa.'' Balas Chanyeol dengan mata yang masih menatap Smartphonenya.

''kau sedang tidak bernafas?''tanya Baekhyun gak jelas. Chanyeol hanya melirik Baekhyun sekilas dan fokus kembali dengan smartphonenya.

''kau tuli?'' ucap Baekhyun karena tidak dapat respon dari Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya diam seolah tidak ada apa-apa.

Tiba-tiba dari depan rumah terdengar teriakkan keras '' aku pulaaaaannggg…..'' seru seoranng namja dengan ceria.

''hyung,,kami dibelakang,,,'' teriak Baekhyun dengan semangat, Chanyeol sendiri hanya melihat tingkah Baekhyun itu yang tadinya dingin sekarang berubah menjadi ceria.

''ne,,,,,'' teriak namja itu dari depan rumah. '' ini sepatu siapa Baekie?''sambungnya.

''sepatu Chanyeol, teman Kyungsoo.'' Ucap Baekhyun sambil melirik Chanyeol tidak suka. Chanyeol sendiri hanya memasang wajah biasa seolah tak peduli dengan tatapan Baekhyun itu.

''lihat! Hyung bawa apa….''ucap namja yang memiliki rambut berwarna karamel itu menaruh sebuah buku tulis dan lain-lain diatas meja makan. Baekhyun langsung berdiri dari duduknya dan melihat barang-barang itu dengan antusias. Sementara Chanyeol hanya melirik gerak-gerik Baekhyun dan tesenyum saat matanya bertemu dengan namja yang memiliki rambut berwarna karamel itu.

'' Kyuhyun imnida.'' Ucap namja berambut warna karamel itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya dihadapan Chanyeol dan tersenyum.

Chanyeol menerima uluran tangan Kyuhyun dan menaruh smartphonenya dengan senyum terbaiknya. ''Chanyeol imnida'' ucap Chanyeol.

Tiba-tiba smartphone milik Chanyeol bergetar dengan cepat di atas meja makan bertanda ada panggilan masuk. Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Kyuhyun melirik smartphone milik Chanyeol itu dengan penasaran, dan tertulis _Appa_ dilayar smartphone Chanyeol. Chanyeol pun tersenyum canggung pada Kyuhyun dan Baekhyun dan dibalas dengan anggukan maklum.

Dengan enggan Chanyeol mengangkat telpon dari Appanya itu. ''ne,'' ucap Chanyeol dengan nada malas. Sementara Kyuhyun sudah asik dengan Baekhyun sambil mengacak ngacak buku tulis dan lain-lain yang di belinya.

 _''kau dimana? Kau ingin kabur lagi? Cepat pulang,,, didepan rumah yang kau singgahi itu sudah ada mobil Appa, cepat masuk dan pulang Park Chanyeol.''_ Ucap Appanya di sebrang sana. Chanyeol meruntuki dirinya karena ia manyalakan GPS di smartphone nya, jika saja ia tidak menyalakan GPS nya mungkin ia tidak harus pulang kerumahnya yang seperti kuburan itu.

''memang ada apa Appa? Tidak ada hal pentingkan hari ini?'' tanya Chanyeol dengan dingin.

 _''tidak ada hal penting? Hari ini Appa akan mengenalkan Eomma mu, cepatlah,,,, Appa dan Eomma sudah menunggumu di ruang makan.''_ Balas Appanya dengan nada penekanan.

''Eomma? Eomma ku? Dia bukan Eomma ku Appa. Eomma ku adalah orang yang kau usir itu.'' Ucap Chanyeol dengan nada menentang.

 _''apa yang kau bicarakan? Appa tidak mengerti maksud pembicaraan mu. Yang penting cepat pulang Park Chanyeol!''_ ucap Appanya.

''aku sedang membicarakan Eomma ku yang sesungguhnya Appa. Bukan Eomma-Eomma yang tidak ada gunanya itu.'' Ucap Chanyeol santai. Baekhyun yang mendengar Chanyeol berbicara tentang Eomma itu melihat ke arah Chanyeol penasaran.

 _'' terserah kau mau bilang apa. Cepatlah pulang, beri sopan santunmu yang Appa ajar kan selama ini untuk Eomma mu Chanyeol.''_ Ucap Appanya Chanyeol yang sudah marah itu.

''Eomma? Eomma yang mana Appa? Berapa banyak Eomma yang ku punya selama ini? Apa Eomma ku adalah Lee Seul Bi,Kim Hae Naa, Cho Ryeom Myeon,Choi Yoo Ra,Shim Hee Chan, Lee You Mi,atau Oh Hyuk Hae? Yang mana Appa?'' tantang Chanyeol dengan panjang lebar. Kyuhyun yang menyadari dongsaengnya itu tengah menatap Chanyeol dengan penasaran, jadi ikutan melihat Chanyeol. Chanyeol sendiri sekarang tak sadar dirinya dilihat 2 pasang mata itu karena sibuk berdebat dengan Appanya.

 _''Park Chan Yeol?!''_ bentak Appanya membuat Chanyeol harus menutup matanya menahan amarahnya, dengan segera Chanyeol mematikan sambungannya secara sepihak dan melempar smartphonenya ke tengah meja makan menjauh darinya.

Kyuhyun dan Baekhyun hanya menatap smartphone Chanyeol bingung.

Chanyeol sendiri sudah memijat batang hidungnya yang mancung itu sembari memejamkan matanya dengan tangan kanannya, sementara tangan kirinya mengepal kuat hingga buku-buku tangannya memutih.

''Chanyeol? Gwenchana?'' khawatir Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya membalas tatapan Baekhyun dengan senyum tipisnya dan mengangguk,

Smartphone Chanyeol bergetar lagi namun hanya sekejap bartanda pesan masuk. Chanyeol langsung membukanya dan ternyata itu adalah pesan dari Appanya.

 _''cepat pulang Park Chan Appa akan membunuh Eomma mu yang sesungguhnya''_ isi pesan sebuah ancaman dari Appanya membuat Chanyeol bergidik ngeri. Ia tidak mau Eommanya yang sudah melahirkannya di bunuh,walau ia tidak tau rupa dan dimana Eommanya sekarang.

Setelah membaca pesan itu,Chanyeol tiba-tiba merasa ada yang jatuh melalui hidung mancungnya,cepat-cepat ia usap hidungnya itu dan ia,,,,mimisan untuk kedua kalinya. Baekhyun panik melihat Chanyeol yang mimisan lagi, dengan sigap ia mengambil tissue makan dan memberikannya pada Chanyeol. Kyuhyun sendiri kaget melihat Chanyeol yang mimisan karena sebelumnya seumur hidup Kyuhyun tidak pernah melihat orang mimisan.

'' gwenchana Chanyeol?'' ucap Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan khawatir sekali. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum sambil sesekali mengusap hidungnya menghapus darah dari hidung mancungnya itu.

Dinn…Dinnn…..

Klakson mobil terdengar dari luar rumah Baekhyun/Kyungsoo. Segera Chanyeol berdiri dari duduknya dan mengambil beberapa tissue untuk di perjalanan pulangnya.

''aku harus segera pulang. Terima kasih atas makanannya..'' ucap Chanyeol tersenyum pada Baekhyun dan Kyuhyun. ''sampaikan rasa terima kasihku ke Kyungsoo dan hyungdeul mu'' lanjutnya lagi.

Kyuhyun dan Baekhyun mengantar Chanyeol sampai halaman rumah. Sebelum masuk mobil, Chanyeol berkata ''masakannya enak,aku suka. Ngomong-ngomong bolehkah aku minta nomer mu?".Baekhyun mengangguk dan memberi nomer HP nya pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol pun masuk kedalam mobil yang sebelumnya sudah dibukakan pintunya oleh sang supir,dan mobil Chanyeol melesat dengan cepat meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Kyuhyun yang masih berada di halaman rumahnya itu.

''menurut Hyung,,,dia orang nya seperti apa?''tanya Baekhyun pada Kyuhyun yang masih melihat mobil Chanyeol yang semakin menjauh.

''menurut hyung,,,, dia orang kaya.''ucap Kyuhyun apa adanya. Baekhyun melirik hyungnya itu tidak suka karena bukan itu yang ia maksud.

''bukan itu hyung,,,, maksud Baekie itu sifatnya,,,''ucap Baekhyun dengan manja. Memang diantara hyung yang lain Baekhyun paling dekat dengan Kyuhyun.

''O,,,, bilang dong… menurut hyung dia orangnya asik''ucap Kyuhyun tersenyum manis.

''asik apanya,,,dari tadi diem aja,,,,'' balas Baekhyun sambil membuang muka kearah lain.

''mungkin belom kenal… kajja kita harus beres-beres rumah, kalo tidak Wookie hyung marah.'' Ucap Kyuhyun mengacak-acak rambut Baekhyun dan masuk kedalam rumah mereka. Dan Baekhyun menyetujuinya.

.

.

.

Chanyeol memasuki rumah mewahnya yang sepi dengan santai tanpa suara. Sambil memegang hidungnya yang masih mimisan,Chanyeol menaiki tangga menuju lantai 2, kamarnya.

Saat ia ingin membuka pintu kamarnya,ia sempat melirik ruang sebelahnya, ruang kerja Appanya. Chanyeol hanya menghela nafas dibalik tissue yang menutupi hidung mancungnya itu dan segera masuk ke kamarnya.

Chanyeol merebahkan dirinya pada kasur king-size nya dan menatap langit-langit dengan tatapan lelah,memang ia tidak melakukan apa-apa selain hanya bermain kerumah teman barunya Kyungsoo dan hyungdeulnya. 'Kalo tidak turun,Appa pasti marah. Baiklah kalo begitu,,,aku harus mandi sekarang,,,,'pikir Chanyeol dan langsung masuk ke kamar mandi pribadinya itu.

5 menit kemudian Chanyeol keluar dari kamarnya dengan kemeja lengan panjang warna biru dongker polos dan celana jeans panjangnya,dengan sepatu sneakers hitam,tak lupa rambut hitamnya di sisir kekiri, yang terlihat cool dan tampan. Masalah mimisan,,mimisannya sudah berhenti saat mandi tadi.

Chanyeol sebenarnya tidak mau menemani Appanya sarapan dengan wanita yang Chanyeol sebut Eomma(atas perintah Appanya). Karena setelah makan bersama mereka akan meminta restu pada Chanyeol untuk menikah. Sebenarnya tidak masalah Appanya menikah lagi dengan Eomma lain yang selain Eommanya, tetapi ini sudah yang ke 8 kalinya Appanya menikah, cerai,menikah,cerai ,Terus berulang-ulang. Mereka hanya menikah dan 5 atau 7 bulan kemudian cerai. Yang paling pertama dan lama adalah Eommanya Chanyeol,mereka menikah, dan 2 bulan kemudian dikabarkan Eomma Chanyeol mengandung Chanyeol. Saat mereka cerai Chanyeol umur 1 setengah tahun dan Chanyeol di bawa Appanya.

Chanyeol menuruni tangga dengan malas dan berjalan menuju ruang makan. Di ruang makan sudah ada Appanya yang duduk di meja paling ujung sementara Eomma yang tidak Chanyeol kenal berada di bagian kiri meja makan. Chanyeol mendudukan dirinya di seberang Eommanya dan tersenyum manis,dengan terpaksa. Dan dibalas senyuman tak kalah manis dari Eommanya itu.

''Chanyeol,,,kenalkan ini Kim Hae Je. Dia adalah dosen di daerah Busan'' ucap Appanya sambil melirik Chanyeol. Sementara Chanyeol hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Appanya.

''Kim Hae Je imnida,,, Chanyeol panggil Eomma saja ne?''ucap wanita itu sambil tersenyum.

Chanyeol yang mendengar ucapannya itu melirik Appanya karena ia enggan memanggil wanita itu dengan sebutan Eomma. Namun Chanyeol langsung mendapatkan deathglare dari Appanya yang membuat Chanyeol bergidik ngeri melihatnya. Bagaimana pun juga Chanyeol adalah anak yang penurut pada Appanya,karena menurut Chanyeol Appanya adalah orang yang paling ia kagumi walau tak banyak kasih sayang yang Appa berikan padanya.

''ne,Eomma….'' Ucap Chanyeol yang sedikit ragu.

''you're so funny Yeolie,,,, so cute'' ucap wanita yang sekarang Chanyeol sebut Eomma itu sambil mencubit pipi kiri Chanyeol. Chanyeol sendiri hanya pasrah, ia hanya diam tidak berkutik dan itu membuat Appanya tersenyum senang.

.

Sarapan di kediaman Park berjalan dengan tenang,hanya di selangi dengan percakapan kecil yang dibuat oleh Kim Hae Je yang Chanyeol panggil Eomma. Chanyeol sendiri hanya diam dengan senyum yang terkesan terpaksa.

''Chanyeolie,,, Eomma ingin minta pendapat Yeolie,,,,,. Menurut Yeolie apa Eomma pantas untuk jadi Eomma Yeolie? Apa pantas Eomma jadi pendamping hidup Appa?'' tanya wanita yang seperti mengaku Eommanya Chanyeol,menurut Chanyeol.

Chanyeol melirik Appanya,dan Appanya tersenyum santai menanggapi lirikan Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya dari Appanya pada meja makan yang sudah ada tangan Appanya mengenggam tangan wanita maksudnya Eomma dengan mesra. Membuat Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain selain Appa dan Eommanya itu.

''terserah Appa.''ucap Chanyeol dingin. Membuat Eommanya merasa ada yang aneh,dengan sikap Chanyeol itu.

''maksud Yeolie?''tanya Eomma sambil menatap Chanyeol penuh tanda tanya.

''maksud Yeolie,,, Yeolie mau kamu jadi Eommanya.'' Ucap Appanya dengan cepat sambil tersenyum pada Haeje (yang Chanyeol panggil Eomma). ''betulkan Chanyeol'' sambung Appanya sambil melirik Chanyeol dengan tajam.

'' ne, geurae.'' Ucap Chanyeol dengan tatapan sinis dan tidak ada tanggapan dari Appanya.

Jawaban Chanyeol membuat senyum lebar dari Appa dan Eommanya itu. Chanyeol mengerti,jika Appanya sudah menatap wanita di depannya dengan minat,maka ia harus pergi dari tempat itu sesegera mungkin.

''aku ke atas.''ucap Chanyeol sambil melangkah pergi dari ruang makan dan dibalas gunaman tidak jelas dari Appanya.

.

.

Sesampainya di kamar Chanyeol mengambil smartphonenya dengan cepat. Dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca Chanyeol menelpon nomer yang sudah ia hafal luar kepala. Andaikan saja ia mengatakan apa yang ia rasakan pada Appanya,mungkin ia tidak akan merasakan rasa sakit yang sangat dalam pada hatinya. Namun apa daya, ia tidak terlalu dekat dengan Appanya,sejak kecil ia di asuh oleh baby sister,sedangkan Appanya sibuk dengan masalah perusahaan. Tidak ada kenangan keluarga dalam ingatan Chanyeol,dirumah ini hanya untuk tempat singgah tidur Appanya. Appanya pulang saat Chanyeol sudah tidur dan pergi sebelum Chanyeol bangun,begitu terus menerus berulang dalam kehidupan Chanyeol.

 _'' yeoboseyo….''_ Ucap namja di seberang telpon sana dengan nada bangun tidur.

'' ka-kau di-dimana?''tanya Chanyeol dengan nada bergetar menahan tangis.

 _''di apartemen,waeyo? Gwenchana?''_ tanyanya dengan nada khawatir karena mendengar suara Chanyeol yang tidak seperti biasanya.

''gwen-gwenchana,,,,, bisa temani aku di café? Sekarang?''ucap Chanyeol berusaha seperti biasa.

 _''ne, aku siap-siap dulu,anhyeong.''_ Ucap disebrang sana dan langsung memutuskan sambungan secara sepihak.

.

.

.

TBC

I say E X you say O….. EX…. ?

O

EX..?

O

Eonjena I just hit the lotto…(la,,la,,la,,la,,,)#ceritanya nyanyi

Anhyeong,,, ceritaku yang baru nih,,, Riviewnya tolong,,,biar semangat,,,

Trus aku minta maaf klo yang kost belom dilanjutin,,, bentar lagi ku publish kok kelanjutanya…

Tolong riviewnya,,, gumawo,,,


	2. Chapter 2

Chapther 2

''hiks,,,,wae? Waeyo?'' teriakan dan isakan tangis Chanyeol memecah keheningan di kamarnya. Chanyeol dengan segera mengambil jaket berwarna abu-abu dari lemarinya juga mengambil topi dan mengenakannya. Chanyeol langsung melesat pergi dari kamarnya dan menemui supirnya untuk mengantarnya ke café langgananya.

.

Berada di meja pojok café,Secangkir kopi ekspresso menemani Chanyeol dalam lamunannya. Nampak kopi itu sudah tidak mengepul lagi dan belum disentuh sama sekali oleh Chanyeol. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya saat ini. Ia hanya menatap meja yang sepertinya sangat menarik untuk dilihat olehnya. Dengan perlahan air mata jatuh membasahi kedua pipi Chanyeol, dengan jatuhnya air mata isakan kecil keluar dari mulut Chanyeol.

''hiks,,,wae Appa?hiks,,,,seperti apa Eomma ku yang sesungguhnya? Yang mana? Hiks,,, sakit Appa,,,hiks,,sakit,,,'' gunaman Chanyeol sambil memukul-mukul dadanya yang terasa sesak. Chanyeol menundukan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan tangisannya dari pelayan dan pelanggan café. Tangisanya semakin menjadi kala ia mengingat berapa banyak wanita yang di bawa Appanya pulang. Tiba-tiba Chanyeol merasakan ada yang melepas topinya dan mengelus lembut surainya.

''sebaiknya kau minum dulu. Kopinya sudah tidak panas lagi, mau kupesankan lagi?'' ucap namja yang mengelus surai Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap wajah namja yang tadi ia hubungi. Dengan pelan namja yang mengelus surai Chanyeol beralih mengusap pipi Chanyeol yang basah akibat tangis.

''Eunhyuk hyung,,,,,'' ucap Chanyeol dengan nada putus asa. Yang dipanggil hanya tersenyum menanggapi Chanyeol. Dan mendudukan diri meja berhadapan dengan Chanyeol. Eunhyuk adalah sahabat Chanyeol sejak Chanyeol kelas 7 smp. Awal bertemunya Chanyeol dengan Eunhyuk saat Chanyeol ingin bunuh diri di jembatan yang bawahnya adalah sungai yang penuh dengan bebatuan.

Saat itu Chanyeol baru memasuki kelas 7 smpnya dan mengalami depresi akibat ejekan teman-temanya hanya karena saat penerimaan siswa baru tidak ada orang tua yang mendampinginya. Pada saat pendaftaran smp juga Chanyeol mendaftar sendiri tidak ada orang tua atau wali yang menemaninya. Seperti biasa Appanya disibukkan oleh pekerjaan perusahaan dan di tambah tidak peduli pada Chanyeol. Membuat Chanyeol berpikir yang tidak-tidak dan berniat mengakhiri semuanya dengan bunuh diri.

Pada saat itu pula Eunhyuk melihat Chanyeol yang hampir saja menjatuhkan diri bila ia tidak menggendong Chanyeol menjauhi pinggir jembatan. Saat itu Eunhyuk baru menduduki bangku SMA. Sejak itu Chanyeol menganggap Eunhyuk adalah Hyungnya.

''aku ingin memesan,,,,buble tea. Karena di luar panas sekali,mungkin enak minum buble tea? Mau ku pesankan?''tanya namja yang dipanggil Chanyeol Eunhyuk. Dengan mata yang sebam Chanyeol menanggapinya dengan anggukan.

Eunhyuk memanggil pelayan untuk memesan 2 buble tea. Setelah pelayan pergi Eunhyuk menatap Chanyeol yang sedang melamun tidak jelas.

''jadi,,,?'' tanya Eunhyuk pada Chanyeol meminta penjelasan mengapa ia di panggil untuk menemaninya di café.

''hyung yang bayar ne?'' ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum namun terkesan terpaksa. Eunhyuk hanya menghela nafas dan mengangguk.

''apa ada masalah? Sampai membuat mu menangis seperti yeogja yang baru diputuskan pacarnya.'' Ucap Eunhyuk yang terkesan mengejek namun terdapat tatapan sangat khawatir.

''ani, gwenchana. Hanya rindu hyung saja.'' Dusta Chanyeol membuat Eunhyuk berfikir 2 kali.

''rindu dengan hyung? Apa sampai menangis merindukan hyung? Dramatis sekali kau.'' Ucap Eunhyuk sedikit kesal karena bagaimanapun juga Chanyeol bukanlah tepikal orang yang mudah berdusta. Chanyeol sendiri hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Eunhyuk.

''hyung,,,''panggil Chanyeol membuat Eunhyuk mengalihkan pandangannya dari smartphonenya pada Chanyeol.

''menurut hyung,,,apa dengan bunuh diri bisa menyelesaikan masalah?''tanya Chanyeol membuat Eunhyuk mengerutkan dahinya.

''itu tergantung.'' Ucap Eunhyuk. Chanyeol memandang Eunhyuk penuh tanya kenapa jawabanya sangat aneh. Karena biasanya orang pasti akan bilang 'tidak'.

Eunhyuk yang menyadari tatapan tanya dari sahabat yang sudah dia anggap adiknya namun tinggi itu melanjutkan ucapanya '' jika masalahnya bisa di selesaikan dengan tidak bunuh diri ya itu tidak apa-apa. Dan jika masalahnya bisa di selesaikan dengan bunuh diri juga itu tidak apa-apa.''

''apa hyung pernah berpikir ingin bunuh diri?'' tanya Chanyeol dengan penasaran.

''pernah.'' Jawab Eunhyuk singkat.

''kapan?" tanya Chanyeol yang penasaran dengan respon Eunhyuk.

''sekarang.'' Jawab Eunhyuk sambil menatap Chanyeol dengan tajam.

''mwoya?'' tanya Chanyeol yang mulai ngeri karena tatapan dari Eunhyuk.

''karena aku lebih baik bunuh diri dari pada mengadapi dongsaengnya yang berniat untuk bunuh diri lagi.''ucap Eunhyuk yang mulai mengerti jalan pertanyaan Chanyeol. Rupanya Chanyeol ingin bunuh diri,itu sebabnya mengapa ia bertanya tentang bunuh diri.

''ani,,, aku ti-tidak berniat untuk bunuh diri.''ucap Chanyeol gugup karena ia ketahuan bahwa ia ingin bunuh diri.

''berjanjilah.''ucap Eunhyuk menatap Chanyeol dengan serius. Chanyeol pun tersenyum kecut dan mengangguk.

''ada kalanya jika kita mendapatkan masalah kita harus menghadapinya,dan membaginya. Menghadapinya berarti kita kuat dan kita sudah dewasa. Membaginya berarti kita bukanlah manusia yang sempurna dan mumbutuhkan bantuan. Manusia sendiri adalah makhluk sosial yang artinya adalah makhluk(manusia) yang tidak bisa hidup tanpa manusia yang lain. Arrachi?'' ucap Eunhyuk yang masih menatap Chanyeol.

''ne,arrasso hyung.''jawab Chanyeol sambil menunduk.

''buble tea 2. Maaf telah menunggu lama,kami baru saja melakukan pergantian sif.''ucap pelayan laki-laki sambil menaruh 2 gelas buble tea dan membungkuk meminta maaf.

''gwenchana. Lanjutkan kembali tugas mu.'' Ucap Eunhyuk pada pelayan laki-laki itu,dan dibalas anggukan dari pelayan laki-laki itu. ''kalo dilihat-lihat,,,,kau masih muda dan aku belom pernah melihat pelayan seperti mu. Apa kau pelayan baru?''sambung Eunhyuk.

''ne, hari ini hari pertamaku bekerja di sini.'' Ucap pelayan laki-laki itu. Chanyeol yang melihat Eunhyuk asik berbicara dengan pelayan itu melihat ke arah pelayan dan ia mengenalinya.

''siapa nama mu?'' tanya Eunhyuk.

''Kim Jong In,hyung. Panggil saja Kai'' ucap pelayan itu dan dibalas senyuman simpati dari Eunhyuk.

''Kai?'' ucap Chanyeol membuat sang empu mengalihkan tatapannya dari Eunhyuk ke Chanyeol.

''s-sunbae?''ucap pelayan yang bernama Kai itu.

''kau kerja disini? Untuk apa?''tanya Chanyeol penasaran,karena setahu Chanyeol, Kai adalah anak yang terpandang di SM High School.

''permisi,ada yang pesan di meja depan. Anhyeong sunbae.''ucap Kai membungkuk dan melesat pergi.

''kau kenal dengannya?'' tanya Eunhyuk pada Chanyeol.

''ne,dia hobae ku. Setahu ku dia adalah anak presiden dari perusahaan Kim. Kenapa ia bekerja?apa tidak cukup uang yang diberikan kedua orang tuanya?''ucap Chanyeol dengan panjang lebar.

''mungkin ia ingin mencoba jadi orang susah.'' Ucap Eunhyuk yang mulai fokus pada smartphonenya.

''mungkin ia ingin mempersiapkan diri jadi orang susah bila perusahaan Appanya di rebut oleh perusahaan yang akan hyung pegang sebentar lagi.''ucap Chanyeol dan direspon senyuman kecil dari Eunhyuk.

'' kau taukan,,aku tidak tertarik dengan masalah perusahaan yang Appa pegang sekarang? Aku ingin hidup bebas,tanpa beban.''ucap Eunhyuk menatap Chanyeol dengan serius.

''lalu hyung ingin menjadi apa?selain jadi pengganti Ahjussi?''tanya Chanyeol dengan serius,Eunhyuk sendiri sudah tidak mau membicarakan tentangnya ini.

''menjadi yang hyung inginkan. Kau sendiri ingin jadi apa selain mengganti Appa mu nanti? Jangan bilang jika kau ingin balas dendam pada anak mu nanti dan mengikuti jejak pencarian Eomma seperti Appa mu sekarang.''ucap Eunhyuk tajam membuat Chanyeol tersenyum sinis pada Eunhyuk.

''entahlah,,,,yang jelas aku tak ingin anakku nanti merasakan apa yang kurasakan sekarang ini.''ucap Chanyeol dingin.

Setelah percakapan tadi,,, tidak ada yang berani membuka suara lagi. Eunhyuk sudah sibuk dengan smartphonenya,sementara Chanyeol sibuk melamun.

1 jam terlewatkan dengan hening diantara Eunhyuk dan Chanyeol saat ini. Dengan posisi yang masih sama,Eunhyuk sibuk dengan smartphonenya dan Chanyeol melamun.

''hiks,,,''

Eunhyuk mengalihkan pandanganya dari samrtphonenya pada Chanyeol. Terlihat kedua pipi Chanyeol sudah basah oleh air matanya sendiri.

''gwenchana?''tanya Eunhyuk dengan khawatir karena melihat dongsaengnya menangis dengan tiba-tiba. Chanyeol sendiri hanya mengangguk menanggapi Eunhyuk.

''kau membuat orang lain berprasangka buruk pada ku Yeol. Jangan menangis tiba-tiba dan jelas kan pada ku apa masalahmu.''ucap Eunhyuk penuh penekanan.

''hyung,,,, bo-bolehkah aku menginap di apartemen hyung malam ini?''tanya Chanyeol masih dengan air mata yang meluncur bebas di kedua pipinya.

''mwoya?apa Appamu membawa wanita lagi?''tanya Eunhyuk. Dan Chanyeol mengangguk membenarkan ucapan Eunhyuk.

''ne. tapi jangan sampai Appa mu menyuruh orang suruhan dan menggeledah isi apartemenku.''ucap Eunhyuk mengingat waktu dulu apartemenya pernah digeledah oleh orang suruhan Appanya Chanyeol karena Chanyeol menghilang 2 hari 1 malam.

''ne hyung… aku akan meminta izin pada Appa terlebih dahulu.''

.

.

Pukul 13:45 Chanyeol menunggu jemputannya di depan café, Eunhyuk sendiri sudah pergi karena ada jam kuliah sementara kunci apartemennya sudah di serahkan pada Chanyeol berhubung Chanyeol akan menginap di apartemennya.

Dengan mata yang sebam dan pipi yang lembab akibat air mata yang melewatinya,Chanyeol menunggu supirnya sambil mendengar musik favorit nya memalui earphonenya. Pusing. Kini yang dirasakan Chanyeol saat ini adalah pusing,karena tadi ia menangis hingga sesegukan membuat otaknya kekurangan oksigen. Chanyeol akhirnya mendudukan diri pada kursi café depan yang kosong, merilekskan tubuhnya dengan bersandar pada kursi,memejamkan mata untuk mengurangi rasa pusingnya dan menikmati lagu favoritnya.

''hidup memang rumit.'' Ucap seseorang di sebelah kiri Chanyeol. Setahu Chanyeol ia tadi duduk sendiri, tidak ada siapa-siapa. Dengan perlahan Chanyeol membuka kelopak matanya menampakan iris obsidannya yang redup,dan menoleh ke sebelah kirinya. Seorang namja mungil dengan mata sipitnya yang terlihat lucu namun tampan duduk di sebelahnya dengan sekaleng soft drink di tangan kanannya. Dengan mengenakan topi berwarna merah yang di pakai sedikit menyamping dan kaos putih bertuliskan ' just alright' pada dadanya dan kemeja lengan panjang berwarna merah yang ia ikatkan pada pinggangnya juga celana jeans panjang ,nampak terlihat cool dan tampan sekali lagi.

''Baekhyun?'' tanya Chanyeol memastikan bahwa ia tidak salah lihat.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum menanggapi Chanyeol dan memalingkan wajahnya menatap jalan raya di sebelah kanan Chanyeol dan menenggak soft drink nya dengan santai.

''kau sedang apa?'' tanya Chanyeol penasaran.

''sedang mencari udara segar'' ucap Baekhyun dengan nada santai. ''kau baru saja menangis?'' lanjut nya.

''tidak. mataku tadi kemasukan debu.'' Ucap Chanyeol dengan nada sok santai padahal suara masih terdengar bergetar.

''kalau kau kemasukan debu, pipimu tidak akan sampai lembab seperti itu Chanyeol-sshi.''balas Baekhyun sambil menunjuk pipi Chanyeol yang memang terlihat lembab. ''aku sering melihat orang nangis. Dan selalu bersikap seolah-olah semua baik-baik saja. Aku bosan dengan orang seperti itu.''

''kenapa?'' tanya Chanyeol yang mulai melepaskan earphone dari telinganya,bersiap mendengar cerita dari Baekhyun.

''entah. Aku lebih suka orang yang terbuka seperti Kyungsoo,'' ucap Baekhyun sambil menerawang ke arah langit.

''Deongsaeng mu?'' tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangguk ''jika ia cemburu ia akan marah,jika ia sakit hati atau sedih ia akan menangis,jika ia senang ia akan tertawa dan tersenyum.''

Chanyeol mengagguk mencerna ucapan Baekhyun dan membayangkannya jika ia mempunyai deongsaeng yang imut dan sepertinya penurut seperti Kyungsoo,pasti menyenangkan.

''dan jangan pikir jika Kyungsoo itu anak yang imut,sopan,lugu,dan penurut.'' Ucap Baekhyun seolah tau apa yang ada di dalam pikiran Chanyeol saat ini. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan tanda tanya besar,bagaimana bisa Kyungsoo yang kelihatanya imut,sopan,lugu dan penurut itu ada sifat yang,,, begitulah.

''Kyungsoo itu orangnya terbuka dan mudah bergaul. Namun ia masih tidak bisa membedakan mana yang baik dan mana yang buruk. Jadi segala sesuatu yang ia lakukan, aku sebagai hyungnya wajib mengawasinya tiap hari.'' Ucap Baekhyun seolah menyindir Chanyeol.

''maksudmu aku tidak boleh berteman dengan Kyungsoo?'' tanya Chanyeol dengan nada yang sinis.

''tidak. Karena Kyungsoo sudah mempercayaimu dengan cara membawamu kerumah tadi pagi.'' Ucap Baekhyun. ''apa kau sudah mencoba meminum wine?'' sambung Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menggeleng,walaupun di rumahnya terdapat banyak cadangan wine, tapi ia tidak pernah meminumnya bahkan menyentuhnya,karena yang meminum wine hanya Appanya dan Chanyeol tau ia belum cukup umur untuk meminum minuman seperti itu.

''kata Kyungsoo rasanya enak.''ucap Baekhyun tersenyum miris.

''mwo?bagaimana ia tau?apa ia penah minum?''tanya Chanyeol kaget karena Kyungsoo belum cukup umur untuk minum.

Baekhyun mengangguk membenarkan pertanyaan Chanyeol dengan tersenyum miris yang menurut Chanyeol sangat menyedihkan. ''ya, ia pernah minum. Bahkan ia minum 3 botol sekaligus.''ucapnya.

''mwo? 3 botol?bagaimana ceritanya?'' kejut Chanyeol.

''kau ingin ceritanya? Kalau begitu,kau juga harus bercerita mengapa kau menangis.'' Ucap Baekhyun sambil menengguk soft drinknya.

''ne''ucap Chanyeol setuju karena ia sangat penasaran dengan cerita Baekhyun.

''baiklah. Ini berawal dari Yesung hyung yang strees karena appa kami memutuskan untuk cerai dengan eomma dan memilih wanita jalang itu. Yesung hyung terlalu strees sampai-sampai ia meminum wine 6 botol dalam semalam dan berakhir menginap di rumah temannya. Waktu itu aku sedang masa-masa ujian kelulusan smp dan aku juga sempat drop,namun hyungku, Ryeowook mempercayakanku bahwa aku adalah namja yang kuat. Dan aku percaya. Dan aku melewati ujian dengan nilai sempurna walau standar. Berbeda dengan Ryeowook hyung,ia sedang menduduki kelas 11 sma. Ia sempat hampir bunuh diri begitu mengetahui appa akan cerai,ia bahkan sempat tidak masuk sekolah selama 3 hari karena menangis tiada hentinya,ia juga sempat kehilangan berat badannya hingga 20 kilo. Wajahnya pucat dan kurus sekali waktu itu.'' Cerita Baekhyun panjang lebar. Baekhyun sendiri matanya sudah berkaca-kaca mana kala ia mengingat kejadian yang sangat mengerikan terjadi pada keluarganya. Chanyeol hanya bisa terdiam. Membiarkan Baekhyun meneruskan ceritanya.

''Sementara Kyuhyun hyung,,,, menurutku ia yang paling kuat diantara masih di kelas 10 sma. Ia hanya menangis semalam. Namun,,, ia juga sempat menjadi badboy,ia jadi suka ikutan tawuran antar pelajar dan pergi ke club,entah apa yang ia lakukan disana. Dan Kyungsoo,,,, menurutku ia yang paling menyedihkan. Waktu itu ia sedang dikelas 7 smp,,, sebenarnya kami sudah menyembunyikan berita bahwa appa dan eomma akan cerai. Namun Kyungsoo ternyata memiliki daya analisis yang tepat. Ia sering melihat diriku melamun, Ryeowook hyung selalu menangis dimalam hari, Yesung hyung yang selalu pulang dengan keadaan mabuk,dan Kyuhyun hyung yang selalu pulang dengan penuh luka akibat tawuran. Ia berpikir pasti ada yang tidak benar,ia pun melaporkan keadaan ini pada appa dan eomma. Namun ia tidak mendapatkan respon apa-apa,justru appa dan eomma pergi ketempat masing-masing setelah Kyungsoo bertanya-tanya. Dan saat itulah,ia mengetahui bahwa appa dan eommanya berpisah. Ia marah-marah pada kami,bahkan ia melempar vas bunga kearah kepalaku karena aku berusaha mendekat.''ucap Baekhyun sambil menyibak rambutnya dan menampakkan bekas goresan yang cukup panjang pada perbatasan antara dahi dan rambut sebelah kanannya. Chanyeol tercekat melihat bekas luka Baekhyun dan ceritanya yang cukup kacau.

''setelah itu,,ia menangis semalam. Ya, hanya semalam,dan keesokannya ia berangkat sekolah seperti biasa walau tidak ada senyuman yang terukir diwajahnya. Ia tidak mau makan,ia hanya mau menyendiri dikamar dan menangis,jadi Ryeowook hyung memberinya susu tiap hari. Begitu seterusnya selama seminggu. Dan disaat malam hari rabu,,, saat itu aku tengah sendirian dirumah. Yesung hyung sedang mencari pekerjaan,Ryeowook hyung sedang menginap di rumah temanya,dan Kyuhyun hyung yang tidak ku ketahui keberadaanya,membuat aku khawatir ditambah Kyungsoo yang belum pulang juga. Aku masih ingat,pukul 10.30 Kyungsoo pulang dengan wajah yang sulit ku artikan,ada marah,sedih,kecewa,dan benci. Aku langsung menghampiri Kyungsoo dan bertanya kenapa pulang selarut itu. Namun ia malah mendorongku hingga aku membentur lantai dan aku pingsan disitu juga. Aku sadar saat bau alkohol menyeruak dalam hidungku,dan aku melihat Kyuhyun hyung menampar-nampar pelan pipiku agar aku cepat sadar. Aku mengumpulkan kesadaran dan akhirnya aku bisa melihat Kyuhyun hyung yang masih memakai seragam,rambutnya berantakan,pipinya tekena goresan seperti pecahan kaca. Aku melihat kesekeliling ruangan,botol wine pecah berserakan dimana-mana,dan suara teriakan dan bentakkan antara Yesung hyung,Ryeowook hyung,juga Kyungsoo.'' Baekhyun bercerita sambil menangis. Chanyeol hanya bisa merangkul Baekhyun memberikan kekuatan dan simpati.

''a-aku,,,hiks,,aku melihat kearah dapur karena suara mereka juga pecahan kaca berasal dari situ. Kyuhyun hyung mengajakku kedapur,aku menurutinya walau kepalaku masih terasa pening,dan saat kami sampai di dapur,,,, betapa berantakkannya dapur,pecahan kaca dimana-mana juga makanan yang berserakan. Aku melihat Yesung hyung dan Ryeowook hyung,,,tangan,lengan,pipi,dahi,pelipis,dan kaki sudah dipenuhi goresan-goresan luka akibat pecahan kaca yang ternyata dilempar oleh Kyungsoo. Kemudian Kyungsoo membuka lemari yang tidak pernah aku dan Kyungsoo buka,ternyata lemari itu adalah tempat pesediaan wine milik appa. Kyungsoo mengambil satu botol wine dan melemparkan kearah kami sambil mencaci maki appa,eomma,dan juga kami. Yesung hyung membentaknya juga Ryeowook hyung,sementara Kyuhyun hyung melempar pemukul baseball kearah botol yang dilempar Kyungsoo,bau alkohol yang sangat tajam itu bermunculan membuatku pusing. Kyuhyun hyung membentak Kyungsoo dengan kata-kata yang kasar,mungkin kesabaran Kyuhyun hyung sudah habis. Kyungsoo yang mendapat kata-kata kasar langsung terduduk dan menangis sekencang-kencangnya,keadaan Kyungsoo lebih buruk,rambut acak-acakan,seragam yang kotor juga noda darah dari dirinya sendiri. Ryeowook hyung yang sudah memperkirakan Kyungsoo sudah tenang, langsung memeluk Kyungsoo,berharap Kyungsoo tenang dan berhenti menangis. Aku pun ikut memeluk Kyungsoo, Yesung hyung nampak tertekan dan setrees dengan keadaan itu,sementara Kyuhyun hyung hanya menatapi Kyungsoo penuh amarah,,,hingga akhirnya kami berlima tertidur didapur diantara pecahan kaca.'' Ucap Baekhyun sambil mengatur nafas antara berbicara dan menangis.

''sudahlah,,,hentikan saja ceritanya..''ucap Chanyeol tidak tega melihat Baekhyun menangis. Baekhyun menggeleng dan melanjutkan ceritanya.

''aku terbangun saat aku mendengar ocehan tidak jelas dari suara Kyungsoo. Aku melihat Kyungsoo yang sedang berada di depan lemari persediaan wine milik appa,,dan ia membawa satu botol wine yang sudah terbuka dan tinggal seperempat lagi. Aku langsung berdiri,dan berjalan diantara pecahan kaca untuk merebut minuman itu dari Kyungsoo. Namun ia meminumnya lagi hingga habis,,,dan terduduk karena mabuk. Aku melihat kesekeliling Kyungsoo,sudah ada 2 botol wine yang kosong di tambah yang baru saja ia minum,jadi ada 3 botol. Ia muntah-muntah disitu juga,,, aku pun menggotong Kyungsoo kekamar mandi sambil memanggil Kyuhyun hyung. Tak lama,,,Kyuhyun hyung datang kekamar mandi dan bertanya keadaan Kyungsoo yang aneh,aku menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun hyung dari aku membuka mata sampai menemukan Kyungsoo yang sudah mabuk. Kyuhyun hyung membangunkan Yesung hyung dan Ryeowook hyung,,sementara aku menemani Kyungsoo yang muntah-muntah sambil memegang bahuku karena ia sudah tidak sanggup untuk berdiri. Aku memijit tengkuk lehernya agar cepat selesai,tak lama setelah muntah,,,Kyungsoo menatapku sambil tersenyum dan berkata 'aku menyanyangi keluarga ku,,appa,eomma,dan hyungdeul,,,jangan tinggalkan aku,kumohon' dan setelah itu Kyungsoo pingsan seketika,membuat aku panik. Setelah itu kami menggotong Kyungsoo kekamarnya. Kami semua bagi-bagi tugas,Yesung hyung bertugas mengantarkan surat izin tidak sekolah ke sekolah aku,Kyungsoo,Kyuhyun Ryeowook hyung,Ryeowook hyung bertugas mengganti pakaian Kyungsoo dan mengobati lukanya,sementara aku dan Kyuhyun hyung membereskan dapur dan ruang keluarga dari pecahan kaca dan bau wine.'' Baekhyun mengakhiri ceritanya sambil menghapus air matanya dan tersenyum pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol tidak bisa berkata apa-apa selain tersenyum pada Baekhyun.

''apa kau masih ada pertanyaan?''tanya Baekhyun sambil menenggak soft-drinknya.

''tidak…. Apa yang Ryeowook hyung ucapkan benar,,,kau adalah namja yang kuat Baekhyun. Juga hyungdeulmu dan Kyungsoo'' ucap Chanyeol sambil melihat kearah awan.

''kau benar,,, buktinya kami masih hidup.'' Jawab Baekhyun tersenyum sambil ikut menatap awan yang berwarna putih. ''lalu kenapa kau menangis?'' tanya Baekhyun mentap Chanyeol dengan tanda tanya.

''ahh,,,, itu bukan apa-apa..''ucap Chanyeol santai.

''kau sudah berjanji Chanyeol,,, janji adalah hutang,arrachi.''ucap Baekhyun dengan nada yang kesal.

''ne,,, arra. Aku akan cerita.''ucap Chanyeol sambil mengenyampingkan duduknya menghadap Baekhyun.

''silahkan…'' ucap Baekhyun tersenyum.

''oke. Kisah ku berawal dari…..''

Din…dinnn…

Ucapan Chanyeol terputus oleh klakson mobil jemputanya Chanyeol. Ahn ahjussi,seorang supir sejak Chanyeol berumur 2 tahun sudah membukakan pintu untuk tuan mudanya, Chanyeol. Chanyeol langsung berdiri dan mengangguk pada Ahn ahujissi.

'' Baekhyun,,,maaf. Tapi jemputanku sudah datang. Lain kali akan kuceritakan,,,,kau butuh tumpangan?'' tawar Chanyeol dengan tulus.

''ya,,,akan kutunggu ceritamu. Tidak,,,aku masih harus pergi.'' Tolak Baekhyun dengan halus dan tersenyum. Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti dan ia masuk kedalam mobil setelah itu pintu mobil ditutup oleh Ahn ahjussi. Ahn ahjussi menyalakan mesin mobil dan mobil itu melesat dengan cepat meninggalkan Baekhyun dengan lamunannya.

.

.

Chanyeol memasukan beberapa baju kedalam tas rangselnya,tak lupa leptop dan peralatannya. Setelah semuanya siap, Chanyeol mencari appa nya untuk meminta izin. Ia keruang sebelah kamarnya,ruang kerja appanya. Ia buka,,,tidak appa disana. Ia pun kekamar appanya,ia buka tidak ada juga. Akhirnya Chanyeol mencarinya ke ruang makan,ya,,appanya ada di situ bersama eomma barunya. Ia mendatangi appa dan eommanya yang tengah berbincang-bincang.

''A-appa,eomma,,,ha-hari ini aku ingin menginap di rumah temanku.'' Ucap Chanyeol sedikit gugup karena takut appanya marah.

''kau ingin menginap dimana?'' tanya appanya yang masih menatap istrinya.

''di-diapartemen,…''

''apa?diapartemen? kau menginap dengan siapa? Kau tidak boleh menginap diapartemen. Nanti kalau ada wanita tidak jelas lalu masuk bagaimana?'' ucap Kim Hae Je(eomma) dengan nada yang sok khawatir.

''ti-tidak,,,aku menginap dirumah Eunhyuk hyung,,, bolehkan appa?''tanya Chanyeol menatap appanya.

''iya,iya'' ucap appanya dengan sikap tidak peduli.

Chanyeol pun membungkuk pada kedua orang tuanya dan pergi dengan supir yang bernama Kang ahjussi.

''kita akan kemana tuan muda?''tanya Kang ahjussi pada Chanyeol.

''kita ke apartemen Eunhyuk hyung,,,'' jawab Chanyeol dan dibals anggukan mengerti dari Kang ahjussi.

.

Chanyeol membuka pintu apartemen Eunhyuk. Betapa berantakanya,,,, bantal sofa ada di lantai,dan meja makan,,,bungkus snack bersebaran dimana-mana. Chanyeol membuka pintu kamar Eunhyuk,tidak jauh berbeda dengan tadi hanya saja yang bikin berantakan adalah kabel-kabel charger leptop milik Eunhyuk,Eunhyuk punya 3 leptop dan itu tiga-tiganya sedang di charger membuat suasananya berantakan tidak mau Chanyeol membersihkan dan membereskan semuanya dengan baik.

Chanyeol merebahkan diri diatas sofa,nampak apartemen Eunhyuk sudah bersih dan rapi karena kerja keras Chanyeol. Lelah, yang di rasakan Chanyeol lelah sehabis membersihkan kapal pecah. Chanyeol melirik jam dinding yang Saat ini menunjukan pukul 15.06,Chanyeol menelpon Eunhyuk karena Eunhyuk berjanji pulang jam setengah tiga.

''anhyeong,,,,hyung,,hyung dimana? Aku sudah sampai di apartemen hyung sekarang.'' Ucap Chanyeol begitu panggilannya diangkat oleh Eunhyuk.

 _''oh,,,ne. tapi,,maaf Chan,,,,hyung menabrak seseorang,,,jadi hyung harus mengantarkanya ke rumah sakit.''_ ucap Eunhyuk dengan nada yang cemas,bingung,dan takut.

''mwo? Hyung dimana?'' tanya Chanyeol sambil berdiri dari acara merebahkan diri di sofa.

' _'hyung sedang di rumah sakit haesung,,,datanglah Chanyeol,,,temani hyung. Hyung takut.''_ Ucap Eunhyuk gemetar.

''ne hyung,aku akan kesana. Tunggu sebentar.''ucap Chanyeol sambil bergegas keluar dari apartemen Eunhyuk dan menguncinya. Chanyeol menunggu bus yang mengarah kearah rumah sakit haesung di depan halte apartemen Eunhyuk. Begitu ada busnya datang,Chanyeol langsung masuk.

.

Chanyeol berlari di lorong UGD rumah sakit haesung,dan langsung mengampiri Eunhyuk yang tengah duduk diruang tunggu dengan gelisah.

''hyung.''panggil Chanyeol sambil berlari. Eunhyuk langsung berdiri dari duduknya dan langsung menghampiri Chanyeol sambil menatap seolah meminta bantuan.

''hyung,,,bagaimana keadaan korbannya?'' tanya Chanyeol, Eunhyuk hanya menggeleng tidak tahu.

''kita tunggu dulu hasil pemeriksaan dari dokter.'' Ucap Eunhyuk gemetar.

.

Dokter keluar dari ruang UGD dan memanggil Eunhyuk termasuk Chanyeol. Park Jung Soo name tag yang tertulis pada jas putih khas rumah sakit itu menatap Eunhyuk dan Chanyeol dengan serius membuat Eunhyuk ketakutan setengah mati.

''jadi bagaimana dok?''tanya Chanyeol tidak sabar.

''dia tidak apa-apa…''

''syukurlaaaahh'' teriak lega dari Eunhyuk,ia sudah tidak takut lagi jika ia akan dipenjara akibat menabrak seseorang. Sementara Chanyeol dan dokter hanya menatap Eunhyuk kaget.

''tapi,,,,'' ucapan dokter tergantung membuat Eunhyuk memudarkan senyuman leganya.

''ia mengalami dehidrasi ringan dan syok yang lumayan.''lanjut dokter Jungsoo.

''boleh kami melihat keadaanya?''tanya Chanyeol. Dan dibalas anggukan dari sang dokter,Chanyeol mengalihkan tatapanya dari sang doter ke tempat Eunhyuk berdiri,,,namun ia sudah tidak ada dan sudah berlari ke arah kamar sang korban tabrak Eunhyuk.

''khamsahamnida…'' ucap Chanyeol pada sang dokter sambil membungkuk. Sementara sang dokter itu hanya menatap Chanyeol penuh arti namun tidak diketahui Chanyeol karena Chanyeol langsung mengejar mengikuti Eunhyuk.

Chanyeol membuka pintu kamar rumah sakit itu setelah Eunhyuk yang membukanya. Ia melihat Eunhyuk yang membelakanginya karena sedang menatap sang korban.

''hyung,,,bagaimana keadaanya?'' tanya Chanyeol sambil berjalan mendekati Eunhyuk.

''aku bukan dokter Chanyeol…'' ucap Eunhyuk. Chanyeol menghampiri ranjang sang korban tambrakan Eunhyuk dan menatap seseorang yang tengah berbaring.

''siapa namanya hyung? Hyung harus memberi tahu keluarganya,,,'' ucap Chanyeol menatap Eunhyuk serius.

''aku tahu.'' Balas Eunhyuk.

''namanya siapa hyung?'' tanya Chanyeol lagi.

''hyung belum mengucapkan namanya,,, Park Chanyeol'' jawab Eunhyuk dan dibalas senyuman malu dari Chanyeol.

''namanya,,, Oh Sehun''

.

.

.

TBC

Nareul seuchyeo jinago dwe niga nal da ijeosseunikka,,, niga gieoghal ttaekkaji naneun neoreul gidariltenikka,,

Geudaeyeo nareul barabwajwo yeojeonhi geudaedo nareul saranghanayeo,,,(nyanyi bareng Baekhyun,Chen dan Xiumin,,,, dengan merdu) judulnya 'for you' ost scarlet haeart ryeo

Ahnyeong,,,,, chapter 2 up date….seneng ga?

Oh iya,,,setelah ini aku mau hiatus dulu kayaknya,,,soalnya leptonya mau dibawa ibuku keluar negri selama sebulan….

Tapi tenang,,,,pasti update,,, mohon riviewnya…

Gumawo…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapther 3

16.55

'''hyung…'' panggil Sehun di atas ranjang rumah sakit pada Eunhyuk dan Chanyeol yang sedang tertidur di kursi,karena kelelah juga pikiran yang menguras energi mereka.

''hyung…'' ulang Sehun dan masih belum ada respon dari mereka berdua. Sehun pun mengambil smartphone nya di atas meja sebelah ranjangnya,di telpon nomor hyungnya dengan tangan sedikit gemetar berharap hyungnya menjawab.

Setelah ditunggu hanya ada jawaban dari operator,di telpon lagi nomor hyungnya oleh Sehun namun tetap saja yang menjawab adalah operator. Sehun menaruh smartphonenya disamping tubuhnya yang masih terbaring di kasur rumah sakit dengan lemas. Sehun memijat kepalanya yang terasa pening,dan dengan perlahan cairan bening keluar dari ujung mata kanannya,diusapnya dengan kasar cairan bening itu kemudian meraih smartphonnya lagi dan mengirim pesan pada nomor hyungnya itu. Sebelumnya ia melihat tulisan dan lambang rumah sakit yang ada di selimut yang menutupi sebagian tubuhnya.

 _''hyung,aku ada di rumah sakit haesung,,aku tertabrak mobil.''_

Sehun menaruh smartphonenya disamping tubuhnya lagi sambil menunggu jawaban dari hyungnya. Ia menatap kedua sosok namja yang tengah tertidur,diliriknya gelas kaca yang berisi air putih yang ada pada meja samping kasurnya dan menggeser gelas kaca itu sampai jatuh dari meja. Eunhyuk dan Chanyeol yang mendengar suara pecahan kaca itu langsung terbangun dengan wajah kaget,bingung,dan takut.

''ya! Kenapa kau jatuhkan gelas itu?'' tanya Eunhyuk dengan nada sedikit membentak.

''aku hanya berusaha untuk membangunkan kalian…'' ucap Sehun dengan santai.

''setidaknya kau memanggil kami…''ucap Chanyeol dengan nada gereget.

''aku sudah memanggil kalian beberapa kali,,,, tapi kalian tidak ada respon…'' ucap Sehun marah sambil memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain selain Eunhyuk dan Chanyeol.

''ya sudahlah,,,,,,. Chanyeol,, tolong bersihkan pecahan kaca ini..''ucap Eunhyuk berusaha agar tidak terjadi perdebatan.

''tidak mau.'' Tolak Chanyeol sambil membuka smartphonenya.

''ku mohon tuan Park,,,'' ucap Eunhyuk sambil mengeluarkan aegyo nya.

''hyung,aku sudah lelah membersihkan kapal pecah apartemen hyung,,,,'' ucap Chanyeol menatap Eunhyuk dengan serius. Eunhyuk pun tersenyum malu menanggapi ucapan Chanyeol dan segera keluar dari ruang itu. Mungkin untuk memanggil pelayan rumah sakit atau mengambil sapu.

Sepi,,,, tidak ada yang bercakap-cakap. Sehun sedang sibuk melamun dan Chanyeol asik membuka akun instagramnya.

Dan terdengar pintu terbuka, seorang dokter masuk dan seorang pelayan menyusul untuk membersihkan pecahan kaca yang di buat Sehun. Sang dokter Park Jung Soo memeriksa Sehun sambil tersenyum di sisi lain pecahan kaca. Sementara sang pelayan sedang membersihkan pecahan kaca.

''sudah membaik,,,, sudah minum?''tanya Jung Soo sambil tersenyum tulus pada Sehun dan Sehun menanggapinya dengan gelengan.

''minum dulu ne? ada rasa sakit ditenggorokan?''tanya Jung Soo dengan telaten memegang leher Sehun dan sedikit menekannya. Dan direspon gelengan lagi dari Sehun.

''ada rasa pusing?''tanya Jung Soo lagi sambil menyentuh dahi Sehun sementara sang pelayan sudah pergi karena sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya.

''sedikit'' jawab Sehun.

''kalau begitu kau minum dulu. Keluarga mu sudah datang?'' tanya Jung Soo menatap Sehun.

''sedang ada diperjalanan.''dusta Sehun. Jung Soo yang mendengar itu hanya mengangguk mengerti dan beralih menatap Chanyeol yang sedang sibuk smartphonenya.

Chanyeol yang merasa ada yang memperhatikannya ikut menatap Jung Soo dengan tatap dingin. Cukup lama mereka bertatapan,sampai akhirnya Eunhyuk datang dengan seorang namja dibelakangnya.

''Donghae tolong temani aku sebentar ya,,,, aku harus mengantar korban ku dulu..'' ucap Eunhyuk sambil mengisyaratkan namja yang bernama Donghae itu duduk disebelah Chanyeol.

''iya,'' jawab Donghae dan langsung duduk di sebelah Chanyeol sambil tersenyum manis. Chanyeol pun membalas tersenyum.

Sehun yang tadi sedang melihat keluar jendela langsung melihat kearah pintu yang tadi dilewati Eunhyuk dan Donghae begitu mendengar suara dari temannya Eunhyuk itu.

''gimana keadaannya dok? Sudah baik kan?'' tanya Eunhyuk pada Jung Soo,dan dibalas anggukan dan senyuman dari Jung Soo.

Sehun langsung terduduk karena Eunhyuk mengahalangi objeknya. Sehun menatap Donghae yang sedang duduk sebelah Chanyeol sambil bercanda dengan tatapan berharap.

''hyung.''panggil Sehun dengan pelan namun terdengar seluruh penghuni ruangan itu sambil menatap Donghae. Chanyeol dan Donghae langsung berhenti dari kegiatan mereka dan menatap Sehun.

''mana hyung mu?'' tanya Eunhyuk melihat kearah Chanyeol dan Donghae. ''aku tidak pernah tau kau punya seorang dongsaeng Chanyeol'' lanjut Eunhyuk menatap Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sendiri hanya menatap Eunhyuk bingung karena Chanyeol sendiri tidak pernah ingat mempunyai saudara seperti Sehun. Sementara Donghae menatap Sehun dengan datar. Jung Soo yang mendengar ucapan Eunhyuk langsung menatap Chanyeol dengan tanda tanya besar.

''Hae hyung'' ulang Sehun berharap yang dipanggil merespon. Donghae yang merasa namanya disebut berdiri dari duduknya dan menghampiri Sehun. Eunhyuk,Chanyeol,dan Jung Soo memperhatikan mereka dengan serius.

''sepertinya kepala korbanmu terkena benturan, Eunhyuk.'' Ucap Donghae datar sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Sehun. Eunhyuk yang mendengar itu langsung menatap Jung Soo meminta penjelasan.

Sehun hanya menatap Donghae tidak percaya dan ia hanya diam karena ia tidak bisa berharap pada hyungnya itu. Jung Soo pun mendorong kedua bahu Sehun dengan halus agar Sehun berbaring lagi dan akan dilakukan pemeriksaan lagi memastikan ucapan Donghae.

''sudah lah,,, ayo Eunhyuk,,,. Rapat sebentar lagi mulai'' ucap Donghae sambil menarik tangan Eunhyuk.

''itu,,,korban ku bagaimana?'' tanya Eunhyuk melepaskan tarikan Donghae.

''sudah,,, sama Chanyeol saja,,,'' ucap Donghae menatap Chanyeol dan dibalas senyuman tulus dari Chanyeol. Eunhyuk pun mengangguk mengerti dan langsung pergi dengan Donghae.

''merasa pusing?''tanya Jung Soo dan dijawab anggukan dari Sehun. Sehun saat ini memang merasa kan pusing.

Jung Soo berjalan menuju meja nakas dan mengambil segelas air putih. ''coba minum dulu'' ucap Jung Soo sambil membantu Sehun untuk duduk.

''sudah lebih baik?''tanya Jung Soo begitu Sehun menghabiskan airnya. Sehun memberikan gelasnya pada Jung Soo dan Jung Soo menaruhnya di nakas.

''coba atur nafasmu'' ucap Jung Soo lembut. Sehun pun mengikuti saran sang dokter.

''masih pusing?''tanya Jung Soo dan di balas gelengan dari Sehun. Chanyeol sendiri hanya memperhatikan mereka sambil duduk dikursinya.

''apa yang kau sebutkan namanya itu adalah hyung mu?''tanya Jung Soo. Sehun pun mengangguk membenarkan.

''orang tua mu?'' tanya Jung Soo.

''sedang di Jepang''jawab Sehun.

Orang tua Donghae hyung memang sedang di Jepang tapi ia tidak pernah memberitahu ku kalau dia punya dongsaeng. Ia selalu mengaku ia anak tunggal dan eommanya menikah lagi. Appanya sudah meninggal. Tapi sampai saat ini ia tidak pernah bilang kalau dia punya adik atau saudara. Pikir Chanyeol bingung.

''kau punya adik?'' tanya Jungsoo lagi.

Sehun menggeleng.

''apa benar kau adalah adik dari Donghae hyung?'' tanya Chanyeol sambil mendekat ke ranjang Sehun.

''ne.''

''kenapa Donghae hyung tidak pernah memberi tahu ku?''gunam Chanyeol sambil membenarkan topi yang ia kenakan.

''apa, hyung sudah kenal dengan Donghae hyung? Sejak kapan?'' tanya Sehun penasaran akan kedekatan hyungnya dengan Chanyeol.

''sejak aku berteman dengan Eunhyuk hyung. Kira-kira umur 12 tahun.'' Jawab Chanyeol mengingat kejadian dulu.

''sudah lah. Ini dirumah sakit. Lebih baik membicarakan masalah keluarga di tempat lain.'' Ucap Jungsoo mulai merasa ini mulai serius. ''kau lebih baik mengantar Sehun pulang sekarang. Saya rasa Sehun sudah baik-baik saja.'' Lanjut Jungsoo.

''ya,baiklah.'' Ucap Chanyeol mulai memberi isyrat pada Sehun untuk turun dari ranjang dan di bantu Jungsoo.

Jungsoo mengantar Chanyeol dan Sehun sampai parkiran. Saat ini Sehun sudah berada di dalam mobil milik Eunhyuk,Eunhyuk memang sengaja memberi Chanyeol kunci mobilnya,karena ia tau kalau ia akan numpang dengan Donghae. Saat Chanyeol hendak membuka pintu mobil untuk dirinya,,,

''tunggu!'' Suara Jungsoo menghentikan Chanyeol.

''ye?''

''kau,,, Park Chan Yeol?'' tanya Jungsoo dengan tatapan yang penuh keantusiasan.

''ne,wae?'' jawab Chanyeol bingung dengan tatapan Jungsoo.

''tidak apa-apa,hanya…hanya memastikan.''ucap Jung soo tersenyum lembut. Chanyeol hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman walau ia juga agak bingung kenapa sang dokter tau nama juga marganya.

.

.

Di dalam perjalanan mereka tidak ada percakapan sedikit dan Sehun sibuk dalam pikiran dan masalah masing-masing. Chanyeol yang sedang sibuk dalam menyetir mobil juga bingung akan mengantar Sehun kemana? Apa kerumah Donghae atau kemana? Sementara Sehun sibuk dengan memikirkan hyungnya yang sampai sekarang masih belum mengakui kalau ia adalah adik tirinya.

Cukup lama Chanyeol diam,akhirnya Chanyeol membuka penbicaraan karena ia tidak betah dengan suasana yang sepi seperti ini.

''Sehun''

''hyung''

Secara bersamaan mereka memanggil satu sama lain. Membuat suasana menjadi canggung.

''h-hyung saja duluan.''ucap Sehun sedikit gugup dengan suasana ini.

''tidak, Sehun saja. Tadi kenapa hem?'' tanya Chanyeol dengan tatapan yang masih fokus mengendarai mobil.

''a-apa,,, hyung sudah mempunyai S-SIM?'' ucap Sehun. Sebenarnya bukan ini yang ingin Sehun tanya tapi bagaimana Chanyeol dan Donghae begitu dekat.

Chanyeol yang mendengar pertanyaan Sehun yang sudah memiliki SIM hanya cengengesan. Jujur Chanyeol belum punya SIM memgingat Chanyeol baru kelas 2 high school,butuh satu tahun lagi agar Chanyeol mendapatkan SIM.

''belum punya hyung?'' tanya Sehun sedikit takut karena mobil yang ia naiki dikendarai oleh orang yang mungkin belum handal mengendarai sebuah mobil.

''belum. Memang kenapa? Kau takut?'' tanya Chanyeol geli. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Chanyeol mengendarai mobil,karena Chanyeol sudah bisa mengendarai mobil sejak kelas 3 SMP dan yang mengajarinya adalah Eunhyuk sendiri.

''apa hyung penah terkena razia?'' tanya Sehun menatap jalan dengan serius takut kalau di depan jalan sana ada razia.

''tidak. Sekalipun tidak pernah.'' Ucap Chanyeol sambil melepas topi yang ia kenakan dan menaruhnya di jok belakang.

''bagaimana bisa?'' tanya Sehun penasaran sambil menatap Chanyeol tidak percaya.

''bisa dong,,,'' jawab Chanyeol sambil tertawa. ''oh iya,,, omong-omong hyung harus mengantar kemana? Kerumah Hae hyung?'' lanjut Chanyeol.

''iya. Ke rumah Hae hyung saja.'' Ucap Sehun dan mulai melihat jalanan.

.

.

.

''akhirnya sampai juga…..''

''wah! Udah bersih,,,,gumawo Chanyeol…''

Eunhyuk dan Chanyeol langsung melesat masuk kemar Eunhyuk karena di apartemen Eunhyuk hanya ada 1 kamar tidur,1kamar mandi,1 dapur, dan 1 ruang tamu juga keluarga. Chanyeol sudah mengantar Sehun pulang dengan selamat dan setelah itu Eunhyuk minta jemput di kampusnya pada Chanyeol.

''kau cocok sekali jadi tukang bersih-bersih rumah.'' Ucap Eunhyuk yang sudah membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur. Dan tak lama kemudian Chanyeol membaringkan tubuhnya juga di samping Eunhyuk.

''terserah hyung.'' Ucap Chanyeol tidak peduli,yang ia butuhkan tidur karena ia merasa pusing juga lelah. Chanyeol mulai menutup mata nya begitu juga dengan Eunhyuk. Tak lama,terdengarlah suara aneh.

Kruuyuuuuk…..

Chanyeol langsung menatap Eunhyuk malas, Eunhyuk sendiri ketawa terpingkal-pingkal karena perutnya yang minta di isi.

''kita makan dulu ne?'' ucap Eunhyuk setelah selesai dengan ketawanya. Chanyeol mengangguk karena ia juga lapar.

Kini mereka sudah ada di dapur, nampak mereka semua bingung karena tidak ada bahan yang bisa dimasak. Eunhyuk dan Chanyeol langsung bertatapan tak lama Chanyeol langsung lari kekamar sambil teriak

''hyung yang pergi!''

Eunhyuk pun ikut lari tidak mau kalah dengan dongaengnya ia menendang kaki Chanyeol dengan pelan, namun mampu membuat Chanyeol terjatuh.

''appo!'' reflek Chanyeol teriak kesakitan sambil terduduk di lantai,ia lihat Eunhyuk yang sudah masuk kekamar sambil tertawa keras dan menutup pintunya.

Dengan liciknya Chanyeol meraung kesakitan dengan tujuan Eunhyuk keluar dari kamar dan Eunhyuk yang akan pergi untuk membeli makan malam sementara ia hanya akan menunggu makan malam yang Eunhyuk beli di luar. Sungguh liciknya.

''aarrhhggg,,,, sakit! Jinja….appo…'' raung Chanyeol dengan wajah seolah kesakitan.

Eunhyuk yang mendengar teriakan kesakitan Chanyeol langsung keluar dari kamarnya dan datang ke Chanyeol dengan wajah khawatir. ''mana yang sakit?'' tanya Eunhyuk khawatir.

''bantu aku berdiri hyung…'' ucap Chanyeol masih dengan aktingnya. Eunhyuk pun membantu Chanyeol berdiri dengan telaten. Setelah Chanyeol berdiri Chanyeol langsung berlari kekemar dengan cepat dan menutup pintu kamar juga menguncinya. Eunhyuk sendiri masih melongo. Bagaimana bisa ia mempercayai wajah kesakitan Chanyeol yang ternyata hanya akting belaka.

Akhirnya mau tidak mau Eunhyuk pergi membeli makan untuk makan malam, karena bagaimana pun juga Chanyeol adalah sahabat yang sudah ia anggap dongsaengnya,tidak mungkin ia membiarkan Chanyeol berkeliaran di malam hari untuk membeli makan malam.

Eunhyuk meninggalkan apartemennya yang sebelumnya sudah dikunci agar Chanyeol aman. Eunhyuk mendatangi sebuah kedai bibimbap,memesan 3 porsi bibimbap karena takut Chanyeol ingin tambah atau pun dirinya. Setelah itu Eunhyuk mampir sebentar ke supermarket yang tidak jauh dari apartemennya juga kedai bibimbap,berniat membeli beberapa snack juga softdrink.

.

.

.

Sementara itu dikediaman Kim…

Nampak kegaduhan di kediaman Kim,kegaduhan ini hanya terjadi di dapur saja,karena sibuk membuat makan malam.

''hyung,ini kurang asin.''ucap Kyungsoo sesudah mencicipi bulgogi buatan Ryeowook.

''kalau gitu tambah garam sidikit…''respon Ryeowook yang nampak masih sibuk dengan masakannya yaitu kimchi.

''ne hyung,,,'' ucap Kyungsoo.

''masakan sudah hampir siap,,, tolong siapkan meja makannya!'' teriak Ryeowook.

Sementara itu Kyuhyun,Baekhyun,dan Yesung berada di ruang keluarga yang tengah asik menonton TV. Mereka yang begitu mendengar perintah dari Ryeowook saling bertatapan,dan Yesung langsung fokus lagi pada acara menonton TV nya bertanda Yesung tidak mau menyiapkan meja makan lagi pula Yesung sudah lelah bekerja.

Kini tinggal Kyuhyun dan Baekhyun yang saling bertatapan.

''sana.'' Ucap Kyuhyun malas untuk menyiapkan meja makan dan menyuruh Baekhyun.

''ga mau. Hyung aja sana..'' ucap Baekhyun mulai membuka buku pelajarannya agar terlihat sibuk.

''aku baru tau ada dongsaeng yang nyuruh ke hyungnya. Dasar adik durhaka.'' Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menutup paksa buku pelajaran Baekhyun.

''hyung aku kan lagi belajar…'' ucap Baekhyun marah,nampak dari wajahnya yang sudah memerah.

''belajar apanya? Masa belajar sambil nonton TV?'' ucap Kyuhyun merampas buku pelajaran Baekhyun.

''biarin. Hyung juga kalo belajar malah sambil main game. Apa-apaan itu?''balas Baekhyun berusaha mengambil buku pelajarannya yang dirampas Kyuhyun.

''tapi kan hyung pinter,ada di peringkat pertama terus. Kamu ada apanya? Peringkat bawah?'' ucap Kyuhyun pedas dan itu membuat Baekhyun marah besar.

''ga usah sombong deh hyung,,, dari pada nilai sikapnya jelek gara-gara main game terus dikelas. Ga tau sopan santun apa?''ucap Baekhyun tidak kalah pedas.

''yang penting peringkat pertama. Peringkat akhir…'' ulang Kyuhyun membuat Baekhyun geram.

''ga punya sopan santun… dimana etika hyung?'' ucap Baekhyun.

''anak bodo ga usah belajar. Belajar juga tetep diperingkat akhir.'' Balas Kyuhyun.

''ga punya etika!''balas Baekhyun.

''anak bodo.''

''ga punya etika!''

''anak bodo.''

''berisik! Kalian itu masih mending Cuma suruh nyiapin meja makan,habis itu kalian makan, ga suruh nyari uang kan? Tinggal nyiapin aja kenapa? Malah jadi debat ge jelas gini. Sana siapin meja makan.'' Yesung,anak paling tertua di rumah itu sudah angkat bicara. Kyuhyun dan Baekhyun pun langsung diam tidak bersuara dan menuruti ucapan hyung nya itu.

Kyuhyun dan Baekhyun menyiapkan meja makan dengan diam. Dan setelah itu mereka semua makan malam dengan hening.

.

''kyungsoo tolong kamu cuci piring ini semua ya…'' ucap Ryeowook sambil membawa piring kotor ke Kyungsoo. ''Kyuhyun,Baekhyun tolong lap meja makannya.'' Lanjutnya.

Kyuhyun dan Baekhyun melaksanakan dengan tertib tanpa ribut. Sementara Yesung sudah masuk kekamarnya untuk istirahat.

Ting…tong…

Bel rumah berbunyi menandakan ada seseorang yang datang kediaman bermarga Kim itu. Baekhyun berlari kecil untuk membukakan pintu.

Klek…..

Baekhyun menatap tidak percaya setelah menbuka pintu untuk sang tamu. Keget. Ya, Baekhyun sangat kaget.

'' Eo-eomma?''

TBC

Akhirnya,,,, up date juga. Maaf ya, kalo ceritanya tidak memuaskan. Kerena minggu lalu aku baru megang leptop,sebab ibu aku yang baru pulang dari luar negri(ibu aku kan bawa leptop waktu ke luar negri).

Oh iya omong-omong ini tanggal 27 November kan? Waahh,,, selamat ulang tahun ya,,, buat salah satu personil EXO kita,,, Park Chan Yeol yang ke 25 tahun. Saengil chukhai hamnida Park Chanyeol,,,semoga hal-hal positif datang dan hal-hal negativ menjauh. Aamiin!

Jangan lupa Riview ya,,, tolong di koreksi cerita ku, misalnya: ceritanya kurang rame,typo,salah bahasa dll. Aku sangat butuh koreksi dari kalian,agar aku bisa jadi lebih baik lagi.

Oh iya terima kasih untuk yang riview: guest, Cho Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun.

Aku juga terima kasih buat teman authorku yang udah mau koreksiin cerita ku yaitu yeolkuma61. Terima kasih kk..;D


End file.
